Applause
( ) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Alternate) Easy (JDU) |effort = Low (JDU) |dlc = Classic September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) Alternate December 17, 2013 |nogm = 3 (Classic/Alternate) |dg = (Classic/Alternate) |alt = Alternate (DLC) (JD2014 only) |mode = Solo (Classic/Alternate) |mc = Classic 1A: Golden Grass 1B: Copper Brown 2A: Bordeaux-Fuchsia 2B: Wine Purple |pc = to Nutmeg (Classic) Diesel (Alternate) |gc = Classic Rose to Monarch Wild Strawberry to (Arrows) Alternate Red to Guardsman Red(Arrows) |lc = Hot Pink (Classic) Dark Red (Alternate) Pink (NOW/''JDU'') |pictos = 130 (Classic) 141 (Alternate) |nowc = LimaGolf1 LimaGolf1ALTDLC (Alternate) |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3TTpA6Mw4&t=0m20s Alternate Emmanuelle Soum https://www.instagram.com/p/iFH6SqNY20/?taken-by=manuesoum |kcal=12 (Classic) |dura=3:35 |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsaishttps://www.facebook.com/cainceline.kitsaischoregraphes/posts/10152005012149827 Céline Rotsen Alternate }}"Applause" by is featured on , , , and . The Alternate routine is also featured on as a downloadable track. Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'C1' The dancer is a woman with a black shiny leather dress, with a garter belt that connects it to her shiny black boots. The back of the dress has a large countess collar. She also wears a flowing golden evening gown that is open in front, with the hems of the sleeves, and the skirt flowing freely. A hot pink dress hoop "pushes" the gown out, making it look more like a 16th-century ballroom dress. She has a gold choker scarf and has blondish puffy hair that is curled at the end. She wears a hot pink glove and a black visor on her face. C2 The dancer transforms into a completely different outfit. She wears a shiny brown long sleeve crop-top that exposes the midriff, and black cuffs at the end. She also wears a black collar. As for the shorts, they are shiny and brown too, with black cuffs on the hips as well. She wears burgundy ankle length high heel boots, and a similar looking brown glove. Her hair does not appear curled at the ends anymore, and the blonde hair is slightly paler. She wears a black butterfly-shaped visor on her face. Alternate The coach is a woman with long black hair. Her outfit is inspired by the official music video. She has a white face paint, with smudged blue eye-shadow and orange, smudged lipstick. She also wears black ankle-length boots. She wears a bodysuit with flowing cuffs over the hands, and black spandex shorts and a black strapless bra are visible underneath. There is also a noticeable, fiery, static-like outline around the dancer as well. Background Classic The routine takes place in what appears to be an insane asylum. During the first verses of the song, she appears in a long slender hall with screens with people trying to get out on the sides. Lights light up the floor and make various triangular formations as she dances. The people in the screens on the sides try to push out, but cannot, due to the unknown material. As the chorus nears, backup dancers appear two men wearing only pink spandex pants and with a strange hairstyle, and two women wearing a pink one-piece, with long brown hair. They dance during the chorus too, and also during the chorus, the wall itself is another giant screen in which once again a person is trying to get out. Alternate The routine takes place upon the same stage as the On-Stage routines, with various lights and an audience. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Bring your right hand down in a curve while hopping and put your left arm down. Limagolf1 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Limagolf1 gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Alternate There are 3 Gold Moves in the Alternate routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Spread your arms out from your chest so that they are outstretched. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms with a slight bend, as if you are flexing. Also, keep the rest of your body entirely straight. Limagolf1altdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Limagolf1altdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Limagolf1altdlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Limagolf1altdlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Both coaches of make appearances in the following Mashups: Classic * All About That Bass (Divas) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * I Love It (Best of ) Alternate * Bad Romance (Monsters) ' Appearances in Playlists '' appears in the following playlists: Classic *Masquerade Parade *Celebrate Fashion Week! *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E *Solo *Just Dance 2014 *Solo *Unlimited A-E *Hall of Fame *Keep on Partying *Thrills and Chills (Halloween Update) Captions Both modes of Applause appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *Diva *Elegant Shadow *Vogue Alternate *Black Swan *Clapping Hand *Crazy Theatre Trivia General *''Applause'' is the second song by Lady Gaga in the series. *There are three lyric errors: **The line "'''I ll turn the lights ou'''t" is misinterpreted as "Turn the lights '''on". **The line "Now art s in pop culture',' in me" is misinterpreted as "Now art and pop culture in me". **The line "One second I'm a kunst, then suddenly the kunst is me." is misinterpereted as "One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me". *If one bought from GameStop and bought the ARTPOP album (following the instructions on receipt), they would have gotten an additional remix of Applause, the Bent Collective Club Mix.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1maZO6kMA_A *The NATO phonetic alphabet translates LimaGolf (the song's codename) to LG, the initials of Lady Gaga, the track's performer. **This codename was probably used so the files wouldn't be confused with the actual applause sound effect. **This song is one of the few songs to use a codename that is different from the original title, along with Roar, Nitro Bot, Isidora, Dagomba, Bang Bang, XMas Tree, and Don’t Wanna Know. However, all of them except Roar, Bang Bang, Don’t Wanna Know, and this song were going to use a different title. *In the trailer the title was accidentally spelled as The Applause. This was fixed before the final release. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 *On , this is the only song from to not have its alternate routine available. Classic *The backup dancers in the background are the first dancers in the series to have a visible skin tone, and faces, as opposed to the neon style of the main coaches. *The two dancers do not have a "smooth" transition in between each other and is one of the few to do so. **''Safe And Sound'' just have a flash when the dancers change, and Wild has sort of a glitchy transition. *The pictogram for the last move has the C1 color instead of the C2 color, suggesting that the coach was supposed to change back to C1 at the end (similar to Ain’t My Fault). *The Classic coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. She is the only coach to make a cameo in that song. **The coach's color scheme is different from the original. *This pictogram appears three times in a row during the first chorus, but it only appears once in all the other choruses. Alternate *The Alternate routine in is the only routine that uses the word "Alternate". It is also the third Alternate routine in the series, after Call Me Maybe and Can’t Take My Eyes Off You. It is followed by''Taste The Feeling. *The dancer spells "ARTPOP" out with her hands at the end of the song just like Lady Gaga in the music video. *The Alternate routine uses the background of the other On-Stage Mode routines, despite lacking many of the features characteristic of an On-Stage Mode routine, e.g. not having its lyrics in the middle of the screen and the routine being solo. *A very short video of the Alternate routine was leaked on November 21, 2013. *An unused album coach can be found in the DLC files. Gallery Game Files Limagolf1 cover generic.png|''Applause Limagolf1altdlc cover generic.png|''Applause'' (Alternate) Limagolf1 cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) LimaGolf1_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) (2016-''2019) applause cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Classic) (2020) Limagolf1altdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Alternate) limagolf1 cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) limagolf1altdlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Alternate) Limagolf1 banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Limagolf1 map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Limagolf1 cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) LimaGolf1_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) Limagolf1 p1 jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on (Classic) Limagolf1altdlc p1 jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on (Alternate) Limagolf1 p1 jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic) Limagolf1 p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) Limagolf1 p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Limagolf1altdlc p1 jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on (Alternate) Limagolf1 pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Limagolf1 jd2014 menu.png|''Applause on the menu Limagolf1 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Applause jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Limagolf1 jd2017 menuprogression.gif|''Applause'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu (Halloween skin) Limagolf1 jd2017 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2017'' coach selection screen (Classic) limagolf1 jd2018 menu.png|''Applause'' on the Just Dance 2018 menu (Classic) limagolf1 jd2018 load.png|''Just Dance 2018'' loading screen (Classic) limagolf1 jd2018 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2018'' coach selection screen (Classic) LimaGolf1 jd2019 load.png|''Just Dance 2019'' loading screen (Classic) LimaGolf1 jd2019 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2019'' coach selection screen (Classic) LimaGolf1 jd2020 menu.png|''Applause'' on the Just Dance 2020 menu (Classic) LimaGolf1 jd2020 load.png|''Just Dance 2020'' loading screen (Classic) LimaGolf1 jd2020 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2020'' coach selection screen (Classic) Limagolf1 jdnow gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images Limagolf1 promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Limagolf1 promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 022330.jpg|Promo gameplay 3 Limagolf1 dancemas ornament.jpg|Dancemas ornament (Classic) Limagolf1 promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach (Classic) Limagolf1altdlc promo coach.png|Promotional coach (Alternate) Behind the Scenes Limagolf1 bts.png|Behind the scenes (Classic) Limagolf1 concept art.jpg|Concept art Others Limagolf1 thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Limagolf1altdlc thumbnail us.jpg|Alternate official YouTube thumbnail (US) gNdZryH.png|Different color scheme in Just Dance Videos Official Music Video Lady Gaga - Applause (Official) Applause (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Applause - Gameplay Teaser (US) Applause - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Applause (Official Choreography) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Applause (Official Choreography) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' 5☆ stars - Applause - Just Dance 2014 - Wii U Applause - Lady Gaga Just Dance Wii U Applause - Just Dance Now Applause - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 unlimited Applause 5 stars Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Applause Aplausse - Just Dance 2019 Applause - Just Dance 2020 'Alternate' Just Dance 2014 Applause - Alternate - 5* Stars Others Lady Gaga's Choreographer talks about Applause on Just Dance 2014 (US) References Site Navigation de:Applause es:Applause it:Applause pt:Applause Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Lady Gaga Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Downgrade Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Emmanuelle Soum